Two Stars
by BK.Steph
Summary: Lucy est une lycéenne très douée mais très renfermée sur elle-même. Peu de gens osent l'approcher. Natsu est nouveau dans son lycée. Garçon timide et passionné de basket, il ne s'attend pas à rencontrer une fille comme Lucy.


Dans le ciel, deux étoiles brillaient plus que les autres...

Elle marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs agités du lycée complètement plongée dans sa rejeta une mèche de ses cheveux dorés derrière son épaule sans se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur tous les élèves qui s'écartaient sur son passage. Lucy Heartfilia était définitivement la plus belle fille du lycée. Elle releva les yeux de sa lecture pour ouvrir la porte de sa salle de classe. Elle y entra et alla s'installer au fond comme à son plus d'être magnifique, Lucy était aussi sûrement la fille la plus mystérieuse du lycé était les garçons qui avait essayé de la séduire sans jamais y parvenir.

Elle était assez renfermée sur elle même mais elle avait un bon nombre d' aimait le sport, le basket en particulier. En fait, elle adorait le basket. Elle pratiquait également plusieurs sports de combats. Elle avait décidé de prendre ces cours de "self défense" après une agression. Il y a deux ans, lorsqu'elle rentrait des cours en lisant tranquillement comme à son habitude, trois gars l'avait agressée au tournant d'une ruelle. Ne sachant pas se défendre elle avait appelé au secours et heureusement pour elle le fleuriste l'avait entendue. Il était arrivé à sa rescousse mais les trois agresseurs s'étaient enfuis en jurant vengeance.

Une jeune fille s'installa à côté d'elle.

"Hey Lucy!"

Elle leva les yeux de son livre. Une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux blancs du nom de Mirajane lui souriait chaleureusement.

"Salut Mira."

Et elle se replongea dans sa lecture. Étant habitué au côté plutôt asocial de sa meilleure amie, Mira ne releva pas et se mit à parler avec Luxus Drear, son petit ami assis devant. Les élèves arrivèrent les uns après les autres et s'installèrent à leur places et le prof fit son apparition. Un maximum de sept élèves se levèrent et les autres, dont Lucy, restèrent assis. Le professeur soupira et dit aux sept de s'asseoir. Il sortit ses affaires de son sac et sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

"Ah! Chers élèves nous accueillons aujourd'hui un nouveau! Tu peux entrer."

Un garçon fit son entrée. Il était bien bâtit, il devait être sportif, avait d'étranges cheveux roses saumon, et portait un t-shirt rouge et un jean. Il avait les mains dans les poches et un air indifférent. Il ne leva même pas les yeux vers le prof et se contenta de regarder le mur du fond. Le professeur s'indigna et lui ordonna de se présenter.

"J'm'appelle Natsu et j'ai le même âge que vous."

Il avait une voix plutôt grave et un peu rauque bref, une voix sexy. Quelques filles murmurèrent entre elle, le nouveau était vraiment très séduisant. Il continuait de regarder le mur du fond en attendant la permission d'aller s'asseoir. Lucy, quant à elle n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son livre pour le regarder. Cependant lorsque le garçon s'impatienta et demanda au prof s'il pouvait aller s'asseoir maintenant, elle redressa la tête. Le garçon, qui regardait encore et toujours le mur du fond aperçu la belle blonde qui le regardait. Leur regard se croisèrent.

Il se dirigea vers une place au fond de la classe ce qui n'étonna personne et s'assit à côté de Lucy, à sa gauche puisque Mira occupait l'autre place. Plusieurs garçons murmurèrent entre eux, jaloux que Lucy le laisse, lui, le nouveau, s'asseoir à côté d'elle, alors qu'elle avait toujours refusé à n'importe quel autre. Elle-même fût surprise de son propre comportement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ce garçon dégageait quelque chose qui la mettait en confiance. Alors elle le laissa s'asseoir à ses côtés sans rien dire. Le prof commença son cours dans le brouhaha et Lucy continua de lire.

Natsu quant à lui, avait sorti une feuille et un crayon et griffonnait quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment, le prof en eu marre du boucan constant.

"ÇA SUFFIT!"

Lucy posa son livre en coinçant son marque page. Ses yeux parcoururent la salle et elle tourna la tête vers son voisin. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son dessin et s'écarquillèrent. Ses jolies lèvres formèrent un "O" tandis qu'elle s'émerveillait sur le dessin. Natsu avait griffonné en quelques minutes à peine un dessin d'un arbre, tellement réaliste qu'on aurait cru qu'il sortirait de la feuille. Son voisin, ayant sentis le regard de la belle blonde posé sur son gribouillage, rougit légèrement.

"Quoi?"

Elle leva les yeux vers le garçon en souriant. Son sourire que si peu de personnes apercevaient. Celui qu'elle ne montrait jamais. Rares étaient les chanceux qui avaient pu apercevoir le sourire délicat de Lucy. Le garçon fut encore plus troublé. Pourtant ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Natsu était passionné de basket. Depuis tout petit. Il était assez froid et renfermé, ne regardait jamais les gens dans les yeux. Il n'aimait pas se faire remarquer, mais beau comme il était c'était quasiment impossible. Beaucoup de filles avaient tentées de le séduire sans succès. En réalité il était terriblement timide. Un rien le faisait rougir. C'était principalement pour cela qu'il se refermait sur lui même. Il se consacrait au basket. Il avait quelques amis, dans son équipe. Tous dans ce lycée. C'était ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici après son déménagement. Et puis il y avait aussi un très bon club au lycée auquel il pourrait s'intégrer.

Il avait tout réfléchit pour ne pas trop attirer les regards. En entrant dans la salle il n'avait regardé personne. Par accident son regard avait croisé celui d'une fille. Sûrement la plus belle fille qu'il ait jamais vu. On aurait pu la croire prétentieuse et superficielle mais non. Il l'avait trouvé naturelle et indifférente. Il avait trouvé ça attirant. Il était donc allé s'asseoir au fond à côté d'elle. Ce qui avait provoqué un grand étonnement de la part des autres élèves sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. La blonde lisait, imperturbable. Il n'était pas du genre bavard, et détestait entamer la conversation. Alors il se contenta de griffonner rapidement un arbre qu'il trouva mal fait sur une feuille à carreaux.

Sa voisine scruta le dessin, le mettant mal à l'aise. Il le trouvait encore plus moche à présent. Ce n'eut pas l'air d'être l'avis de la fille puisqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui avec un magnifique sourire et Natsu se sentis rougir de plus belle. Pour la première fois il entendit sa voix, aussi jolie qu'elle.

"Tu dessine très bien."

Elle dit sur un ton calme. La fille assise à la droite de la blonde tiqua et se tourna vers eux. Elle avait l'air totalement surprise. Natsu se sentis mal à l'aise et baissa les yeux ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps le regard noisette de la blonde. Il bégaya un merci presqu'inaudible que Lucy entendit tout de même et commença à dessiner autre chose. Lucy redirigea son regard vers son livre, le cœur battant. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait? Elle avait d'abord été impressionnée par le talent de ce Natsu, puis l'avait trouvé incroyablement attirant, au point de lui adresser la parole!

Mira était interloquée du comportement de Lucy. Elle qui ne parlait presque jamais et souriait encore moins! Lucy posa une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur la nouvelle oeuvre de son voisin. C'était encore plus beau que le dessin précédent. Il avait dessiné un dragon cette fois. Il était simplement magnifique. Le prof vint la couper dans sa réflexion.

"J'AI DIT ÇA SUFFIT!"

Lucy, qui semblait être d'un calme imperturbable, ne leva même pas les yeux. Le prof la vit.

"Lucy! Puisque tu a mieux a faire visiblement, dehors!"

La blonde fronça les sourcils. Ne pas s'énerver ne pas s'énerver ne pas s'énerver, se répétait-t-elle. Elle regarda simplement le professeur avant de déclarer:

"Ce n'est parce que je lis que je n'ai pas écouté votre cours. Vous disiez que la guerre froide avait été un terrible conflit entre les États-Unis et la Russie pour se disputer l'Allemagne. Le mur de Berlin avait causé la mort de plusieurs millions de personnes et le bilan à la fin de cette guerre avait été catastrophique."

Elle rangea ses affaires tout en continuant de résumer les paroles de son professeur. Elle se leva et jeta son sac sur son épaule en terminant.

"Effectivement j'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter votre cours que je connais déjà. Au revoir et bonne journée."

Et elle referma la porte derrière elle. Mira sourit. Sacrée Lucy. Elle savait très bien que la blonde s'était retenue de s'énerver, et qu'en ce moment même elle devait se diriger vers la salle de sport pour expulser sa haine. Lucy avait un caractère bien trempé et avait le sang chaud. Elle arrivait cependant toujours à rester calme malgré la colère qui bouillant en elle. Après coup elle se rendait toujours au gymnase pour se défouler sur un sac de frappe ou enchaîner quelques paniers. Elle avait aujourd'hui opté pour le terrain de basket. Il était inoccupé ce qui l'arrangea. Elle avait troqué son uniforme pour un t-shirt bleu court, de sport et un short ès quelques paniers la sonnerie retentit. De toute façon elle n'avait aucune vie d'aller en maths, alors elle prit la décision de sécher. Encore quelques paniers plus tard, elle sentait que sa colère était descendue et essoufflée, elle posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se sentait observée.

"T-Tu fais du basket?"

C'était lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se tourna vers les portes du gymnase. Il était là, en tenue de basket.

"Oui... Toi aussi?"

Il hocha la tête et sourit. Elle le trouva encore plus attirant. Natsu de son côté, avait pris de l'assurance. Le basket était sa passion. Il partageait quelque chose avec elle. Il s'approcha en joggant et ramassa les ballon.

"Oui. J'adore ça."

Lucy sourit de plus belle.

"Moi aussi."

Ainsi, il commencèrent à jouer. Il était terriblement fort. De son côté il la trouvait incroyablement agile. Elle courrait et marquait avec une facilité et une souplesse déconcertante. Elle lança le ballon a Natsu qui sauta pour le rattraper. Elle regarder chaque muscle de son corps se contracter quand il jetait avec précision le ballon droit dans l'anneau.

Trois jours plus tard, à la même heure, les deux amis était sur ce même terrain à jouer au basket. Ils s'étaient vu tous les jours depuis leur rencontre. Ils n'avaient presque pas parlé. Il n'avaient pas besoin de se parler. Ils se comprenaient juste comme ça. Leur amis étaient étonnés de leur complicité. Mais après tout, ils se ressemblaient incroyablement. Ils en avait simplement conclu qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs. Après leur petit match, Natsu et Lucy se dirigèrent au self. Au milieu de la cours, le capitaine de l'équipe de football les arrêta. Il parla à Lucy comme si Natsu n'existait pas.

"Hey. Vue qu'on est tous les deux les plus beaux et les plus populaires ça me semble évident qu'on sortent ensemble."

Dit-il à la blonde. Lucy le toisa. Elle croisa les bras en se retenant de l'étrangler.

"Non. Je ne suis ni populaire ni belle et tu ne m'intéresse absolument pas."

Elle prit la main de Natsu par reflex et l'entraîna vers la cantine. Quand il furent assis à leur table habituelle, Natsu rompit le silence.

"Tu es très belle."

Dit-il calmement, comme lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'il dessinait bien. En réalité son cœur battait la chamade. Son naturel timide reprit le dessus et il baissa les yeux. Lucy en fit de même et toute sa confiance et son indifférence habituelle s'écroula. Elle bégaya:

"J-Je... T-Tu le pense vraiment?"

Hésitant il tendit la main vers elle pour repousser une mèche derrière son oreille.

"Ouais."

Elle lui sourit. Natsu était sûrement la personne qui avait le plus vu Lucy sourire...

Trois mois plus tard, Natsu et Lucy se connaissaient par cœur. Ils étaient complices. Ils se comprenaient en un regard. Ils ne se lâchaient plus. Les autres élèves et leur amis s'étaient habitués à leur proximité, attendant désespérément le jour où enfin ils se rendraient compte de leurs sentiments. Malheureusement pour eux, les deux concernés savaient depuis le premier jour. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre. Sauf qu'il n'y en avait pas un pour faire le premier pas.

Un soir, alors que Lucy et Natsu venaient de se séparer pour prendre leur route respectives les menant vers leur appartement, Lucy fut une nouvelles fois victime d'une agression. Ceux qui l'avait agressée la première fois. Ils étaient cinq. Deux de plus. Lucy retira sa veste d'uniforme et laissa son sac tomber au sol, se préparant à se battre.

"Salut ma mignonne."

Susurra le chef de la bande en s'approchant.

"Tu te rappelle de ma promesse princesse?"

Le sang de Lucy bouillait a l'intérieur d'elle. Princesse. Il y avait qu'une personne qui avait le droit de la nommer ainsi. Et c'était Natsu. Elle serra les poings si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent.

"Tu te rappelle qu'on avait dit qu'on se vengerait?"

Lucy craqua ses doigts et s'approcha.

"Soit gentille et on te tapera pas. On s'amusera un peu avec ton joli corps c'est tout."

Elle n'était plus qu'à un mettre du gang. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la regarda de haut. Il était plus grand qu'elle mais ne lui faisait pas peur. Il tenta de poser sa main sur la hanche de la blonde. Grave erreur. Elle intercepta celle ci plus vite que la lumière et lui fit une clé de bras. Il poussa un cri de douleur et c'est ce moment que choisirent les autres pour se jeter sur elle. Cinq. C'était trop pour elle. Elle n'arriverait pas à tous les vaincre malgré la haine qui la consumait. Elle en mit trois au sol. L'un d'eux lui mit un coup de pied dans le ventre et elle s'écroula par terre, le souffle court.

"Merde," pensa-t-elle.

Ce qui l'avait sauvé la dernière fois c'était d'avoir crié. Mais personne n'habitait proche d'ici sauf...

"NATSUUUU!"

En quelques secondes les deux autres gars était au sol et Natsu accroupi devant Lucy. Elle repris sa respiration et sourit. Elle savait qu'il viendrait. Cette fois ci les agresseurs ne purent s'enfuir et Natsu décida de raccompagner la blonde chez elle.

Le jour suivant, lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux assis sur un banc dans la cour, deux filles s'arrêtèrent devant eux. L'une encouragea l'autre et celle-ci prit la parole.

"Hum... Vous êtes en couple?"

Lucy releva les yeux de son livre et Natsu arrêta son dessin.

"Non."

Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

"Dans ce cas... Continua la jeune fille, Natsu tu... Tu veux bien sortir avec moi? Je sais qu'on se connaît pas mais on pourrait apprendre à se connaître et..."

Lucy se leva et partit d'un pas rapide. Natsu la suivit du regard.

"Hum..."

La blonde fulminait. Elle savait très bien pourquoi elle était furieuse à ce point mais elle refusait de se l'avouer. Elle aimait Natsu. Mais elle pensait qu'ils auraient pu rester ainsi pour toujours. Mais bien sûr elle avait été bien naïve. Il y avait d'autres filles. En plus elles étaient mignonnes. Elle n'oserait jamais avouer ses sentiments. Lucy avait beaucoup de mal à s'exprimer et à communiquer avec les autres. Avec Natsu elle avait trouvé quelque chose d'unique. Ils se comprenaient sans parler. De toute façon il n'était pas très bavard non plus. Elle était vexée. Mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas l'empêcher d'avoir une petite amie. Elle se réfugia au terrain de basket et alla s'asseoir tout en haut des gradins.

De son côté, Natsu ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne voulait pas blesser cette fille dont il ne connaissait même pas le prénom mais en même temps il voulait juste aller voir Lucy. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas sa réaction explosive.

"A-Alors?"

Demanda la fille. Natsu se leva en récupérant son sac.

"Je suis désolé mais tout ça... C'est pas trop pour moi..."

Il avait évité le regard de la jeune fille. Les relations... Il avait toujours redouté ce genre de choses. Il partit alors en marchant, vers le terrain de basket. Bien sûr, elle était là. Des écouteurs aux oreilles, assise en haut des gradins. Sans rien dire, il s'assit à côté d'elle. Comme à leur habitude ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla. Finalement, Lucy décida de briser le silence.

"Je suis pas douée pour parler mais..."

Elle s'arrêta. Natsu avait pris un de ses écouteurs et l'avait mis dans son oreille. Il lui sourit. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler. La blonde compris rien qu'à le regarder. Elle sourit aussi et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Natsu reposa la sienne sur celle de Lucy. Elle n'eu pas besoin de lui dire quelle l'aimait. Et Natsu n'eu pas besoin de lui répondre que lui aussi. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils s'aimaient. Néanmoins pour une fois, ils avaient tous les deux envie de se parler. Envie d'entendre la voix de l'autre.

"J'ai dit non.

-Tu ne veux pas de petite amie?

-Si."

Lucy se redressa et le regarda.

"Pourquoi tu n'as as dit oui alors?

-Parce que je voulais pas sortir avec elle."

Même si elle connaissait la réponse Lucy demanda:

"Avec qui tu veux sortir alors?

-Toi."

Ils se turent tous les deux. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Tout avait été dit. Il ne restait que ces trois petits mots. Ils prirent leur courage à deux mains et se regardèrent avant de dire en même temps:

"Je t'aime."

Doucement ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. Plus rien ne comptait. Les mots n'avaient plus aucune utilité. Ils ne leur restait plus qu'à laisser leur lèvres se coller. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Ce soir-là, les deux étoiles les plus brillantes de la voix lactée fusionnèrent.


End file.
